Episodes
=List of Buffy the Vampire Slayer episodes= Series overview Main characters The following characters were featured in the opening credits of the program. Buffy in Pilot = 15 / Dawm in Pilot = 10 Random ages Dawn by season *Season 1 = 10 *Season 2 = 11 *Season 3 = 12 *Season 4 = 13 *Season 5 = 14 *Season 6 = 15 *Season 7 = 16 *Season 8 = 17 Faith Lehay Appearances *Season 4 (20 episodes) *Season 5 (5 episodes) *Season 6 (1 episode) *Season 8 (8 episodes) Dawn Appearances *Season 1 (9 episodes) *Season 2 (12 episodes) *Season 3 (12 episodes) *Season 4 (15 episodes) *Season 5 (8 episodes) *Season 6, 7 and 8 (all episodes) Mary Ann/Callisto *Season 1 (3 episodes; 118, 119, 120) *Season 2 (16 episodes; 201, 202, 204, 205, 206, 209, 210, 215, 216, 217, 219, 220, 221, 222, 223, 224) *Season 5 (1 episode; 524) *Season 8 (1 episode; 801) Chloe's limited role during episodes 301, 302 and 303 and in 308 "Fresh Blood" *The first 3 episodes of season 3 focus on Chloe's believed death and disappearence with the group having spent all summer looking for her and getting answers. Chloe only appears in How I Survived My Summer Vacation Part 1/301 in the opening teaser via a video message. In the video, Chloe states that something must have happened to her and says that Buffy is the only person that can learn the truth of her death. She is absent in How I Survived My Summer Vacation Part 1/302. Chloe returns in Coming Home/303 at the end of Act Three shown to be alive and well. Brief flashbacks are shown showing how Chloe survived the explosion at the end of season 2. *Chloe's absence during Fresh Blood/308 was due to the actress doing a 2-episode guest stint on a tv series, It written as a way to focus on all the drama's she had experienced over the past year, and her character drives off out of town wanting to get away from everything, she assigns Willow the head of the journalism department with a note at the end of Child of the Hunt/307. Chloe appears only via a flashback scene shared with Xander during Cold Turkey/309. During Smells like Holiday Spirit/310, both Xander and Willow leave Sunnydale on a roadtrip to find Chloe, Its christmas season during this episode, but the episode covers the weekend of December 12 and 13th. They find Chloe has checked into a hotel under the name Mary Ann Forrester, and is seen talking to Bennedict's brother at a cafe. Later Chloe finds Willow and Xander in her hotel, and asks why they came. Later after breaking down, Chloe reveals the nightmares and strange dreams or visions she experienced over it. They finally convince her to return to Sunnydale, which she does. The episode ends with school back on Monday, where Chloe enters the journalism room, and she sits down and writes an entry for the first time in nearly a month. This episode officially ends Chloe dealing with all the drama of last season. *During the original run of the first three episodes of season 3, Actress was not in the opening credits to give the illusion that Chloe Haywood had died. In synication and dvd releases her name appears in the opening credits. *Alot of speculation over Chloe's role in season 3 with fans. Some believed she was dead, but when news of her return came, alot were wondering of her role in the season. Especially when spoilers broke out Chloe was to be absent in another episode 3-4 episodes after her apparent return, and that leaks came out of her leaving town once again. When the actress booked a 2-guest stint on another series, fans believed she was leaving the series. During November, when the episodes with her leaving aired, fans were sure she was going. But then onset photos and spoilers showed Chloe present in episode 11 and the speculation finally ended. *During season 8 Chloe is absent in 12 episodes during 802 - 804, 807 - 809 and 818 - 822. Episode list Season 1 (2008) Season 2 (2008–09) Season 3 (2009–10) Season 4 (2010–2011) Season 5 (2011–2012) Season 6 (2012–13) Season 7 (2013–14) Note: *was originally schdueled for January 21st, but was pushed back a week due to both reshooting required for episode 713 and a slight delay in production due to set issues. With the Winter Games taking two weeks out of the schduele, the delay in production benefited this break. Season 8 (2014–15) Cast and characters Main cast *Buffy Summers (24 episodes) *Xander Harris (23 episodes) *Anya Jenkins (23 episodes) *Dawn Summers (24 episodes) *Spike (24 episodes) *Ryan Anderson (23 episodes) *Willow Rosenberg (24 episodes) *Chloe Haywood (12 episodes) (appears in 801, 805, 810, 811, 812, 813, 814, 815, 816, 817, 823 and 824) Special guest cast *Rupert Giles (17 episodes; does not appear in 704, 705, 706, 709, 712, 716, 717)* *Faith (10 episodes; appears in 715 through 724)* *Caleb (6 episodes; appears in 719 through 724) *Wesley Wyndam-Pryce (6 episodes; appears in 719 through 724)* *Angel (3 episodes; 717, 723, 724)* *Daniel "Oz" Osbourne (3 episodes; 707, 717, 724)* *Cordelia Chase (2 episodes; 717, 724)* *Jenny Calendar (2 episodes; 707, 724)* **''Only credited as principal main cast for "Chosen".'' Recurring cast *Tom Lenk as Andrew Wells (17 episodes) *D. B. Woodside as Robin Wood (15 episodes) *Iyari Limon as Kennedy (15 episodes) *Sarah Hagan as Amanda (10 episodes) *Felicia Day as Vi (10 episodes) *Indigo as Rona (10 episodes) *Clara Bryant as Molly (6 episodes) *Adam Busch as The First Evil/Warren Mears (5 episodes) *Danny Strong as Jonathan Levinson/The First Evil (4 episodes) *Camden Toy as Turok-Han (4 episodes) *Kristy Wu as Chao-Ahn (5 episodes) *Juliet Landau as The First Evil/Drusilla (3 episodes) *Mary Wilcher as Shannon (3 episodes) *Harry Groener as The First Evil/Richard Wilkins (2 episodes) *Lalaine as Chloe/The First Evil (2 episodes) *James C. Leary as Clem (2 episodes) *Kali Rocha as Halfrek (2 episodes) *Azura Skye as Cassie Newton/The First Evil (2 episodes) *Kristine Sutherland as The First Evil/Joyce Summers (3 episodes) *Elizabeth Anne Allen as Amy Madison (1 episode) *Sharon Ferguson as First Slayer (1 episode) *George Hertzberg as The First Evil/Adam (1 episode) *Clare Kramer as The First Evil/Glory (1 episode) *Mark Metcalf as The First Evil/The Master (1 episode) *Andy Umberger as D'Hoffryn (1 episode) *Harris Yulin as Quentin Travers (1 episode) *Kendra (1 episode) Conversation With Dead People originally was going to feature Chloe's hauntings, but it was cut and only appeared in the first draft. Also they knew the actress would not be available until the 10th episode, for the remander of her 9 episode contract. Material used in episode 705 Selfless featuring Chloe was deleted scenes from Lessons featuring Anya and Chloe. Chloe's haunting did infact end up being used for flashback material in episode 715, wanting to explore her character and where she had been before returning in 710. Its also revealed that Chloe got a vision of the First Evil at the begining of season 8, prompting her to leave town and seek help from the watchers council, she found Giles and the pair then went to recruit the potenial slayers. Alternate Season 8 with 9 serving as final season's plot Alternate Season 8 'Cast and characters' Main cast *Buffy Summers (23 episodes) *Xander Harris (23 episodes) *Anya Jenkins (23 episodes) *Dawn Summers (23 episodes) *Spike (23 episodes) *Ryan Anderson (23 episodes) *Willow Rosenberg (23 episodes) *Chloe Haywood (23 episodes) (only her body is seen during 818 through 822) Special guest cast *Rupert Giles (17 episodes; does not appear in 803, 804, 805, 806, 807, 812) *Faith (6 episodes; appears in 813, 814, 815, 821, 822 and 823) *Angel (9 episodes; 807 through 815) *Daniel "Oz" Osbourne (1 episodes; 817) Recurring cast *Elizabeth Anne Allen as Amy Madison (1 episode) Alternate Season 9 *Faith (19 episodes; does not appear in 904, 905, 906, 909 and 912)